


Art room love

by Lifeisforliving



Series: The art room // 221b [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Innocent!Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Rebel!John, Teenlock, badboy!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeisforliving/pseuds/Lifeisforliving
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, quiet, 17 year old. John Watson? 18, rebellious, gorgeous. So when John randomly sends Sherlock a note telling him to meet him in the abandoned art classroom, what could happen?





	Art room love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Send me prompts, Ill fill them! Johnlock, teenlock, anything really. Fantastic.

Sherlock could count the times John looked at him during literature. 26 times in the course of an hour. 

Sherlock was quiet, shy and well a nerd.  
John was rambunctious, rebellious and hell driven to annoy teachers.  
But John was also drop dead gorgeous. 

But he was known for breaking hearts, but for the most part he kept to himself and his group of lads who were just as driven to drive teachers mad. 

"Mr. Watson, let's take our feet off of the seats in front of us shall we? Unless we want another detention?" 

John rolled his eyes and slammed his feet onto the ground. 

Sherlock was taken out of his daydream when he had a folded piece of paper tossed onto his desk. 

He unfolded it gently trying not to attract the attention of his peers or of the teacher. 

Meet me in the abandoned underclassmen classroom, 221B , during lunch - j 

Sherlock look up confused and he saw John smirking at him, he didn't know what it meant but he felt his heart slamming against his chest. 

Why? - SH 

Sherlock tossed it back gently not looking at John  
The paper was quickly returned to his desk  
For reasons. Just come. - J 

Sherlock took a deep breath and didn't look back. 

Why did John want to suddenly talk to him? 

Sometimes a risk is all it takes to change your life Sherlock remembered Mycroft mentioning 

__________

Lunch rolled around and Sherlock didn't allow himself to think for once and he walked in quickly to the empty classroom 

It was 12:10 and lunch had just started, he sat on a random desk that was pushed against the back corner pulling out a book to occupy himself 

Sherlock startled when the door opened and closed quickly, he saw John in a black hoodie enter the classroom closing it behind him

John walked over and sat on the desk in front of him smiling 

"I've been wanting to talk to you since the beginning of the year when you were carrying your chemistry notes and they fell" John said looking at Sherlock 

"Why?" Sherlock said putting down the book 

"Because you're a mystery Sherlock" John replied simply 

"As are you"

"Touché" John said standing and looking around the classroom smiling as Sherlock returned to his book 

He picked up an old flower painting bringing it over to Sherlock and setting it beside

"Look, this reminds me of your eyes" Sherlock looked to his left and looked at the blue flower with grey undertones 

"Oh, thank you" Sherlock said continuing to stare at the painting

"Hey turn around real quick" John said and Sherlock turned around to John pressing his lips to his. 

John curled his hands around Sherlock's waist and Sherlock snapped back to reality and realized he didn't know how to do anything and his hands were frozen in midair until John realized and pulled back blushing slightly but he would forever deny it 

"Do you not want- I thought you liked me" John asked stepping out of Sherlock's space 

"I do, I just don't, my hands" Sherlock explained a bumbling mess

"You don't know how to kiss or you don't know where to put your hands?" 

"Both. Lacking experience" Sherlock blushed 

"Was this your first kiss?" 

"No, well yes. I was 10 at the time" Sherlock shrugged 

"Okay, well it's pretty simple. Just press your lips back against mine. Copy what I do almost" John said stepping back forward and spreading Sherlock's legs and stepping between them 

"My hands?" Sherlock asked feeling stupid for not being able to form full sentences

"My hair, around my neck, anywhere comfortable for you" Sherlock could feel John's breath on his lips 

Sherlock slowly raised his hands and put his right hand on the back of John's head and the left one on the side of his neck 

"Is this okay" Sherlock asked timidly 

"Perfect" John said leaning back in pressing his mouth back against his smiling as Sherlock kissed back 

John had been wanting to kiss Sherlock more than anyone before, and it was everything and more

He had kissed his fair share of people, but nothing like Sherlock. Inexperienced but quickly learning 

Sherlock felt John tilt his head, deepening the kiss he assumed and their lips slotted together, moving them along his 

John felt that Sherlock's bottom lip was quite plump so he sucked it into his mouth and bit it gently letting it go the taste of strawberry balm filling his mouth and he loved it immediately 

Sherlock stopped breathing and tightened his grip on John's hair pulling at it making John chuckle and do it again making a mental note of Sherlock's sensitivity. 

John pulled back smiling as Sherlock blushed at the wet pop their made

"You learn fast" John commented 

Sherlock just smiled licking his lips 

"That's regular kissing, there's French kissing if you'd like to try" 

Sherlock nodded rubbing at the back of John's head, loving John's lips already 

John immediately started moving his lips against Sherlock's running his tongue on his bottom lip Sherlock opened his mouth a bit feeling John's tongue enter his mouth 

He was very good with his tongue if John did say so himself, he ran his tongue on the roof of Sherlock's mouth 

His reaction was immediate, Sherlock moved his left hand from his neck side to around his neck pulling at the hoodie and right hand pulled at his hair 

He moved his right hand up and down Sherlock's sides, and continued his movement eventually having Sherlock moan loudly and well that made everything better 

Then suddenly the door opened and Marcus was talking and Sherlock pulled away blushing at the line of saliva that connected their lips as John wiped it off 

"Finally John, you've only been talking about Sherlock since school began. It's the end of November " 

"How did you know I was here?"

"Jake said you were finally going to get Holmes. I had to see" 

"Okay, well you saw, get out" John said and Marcus just laughed and started walking out 

"You have 3 minutes" he commented closing the door winking at the two 

John turned to Sherlock who had his lips turning a darker shade of pink  
"I've been really into you since the beginning of the year" 

"Really?" Sherlock asked genuinely surprised 

"We just kissed for over twenty minutes" Sherlock commented trying to fill up the empty silence that eventually came up 

"A wonderful twenty minutes if you ask me" John said sitting on the desk in front of Sherlock 

John noticed how Sherlock's face seemed happy and then it fell

"I don't think you want to do this" Sherlock said looking down at his hands 

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm, I'm a mess I'm not normal. I get really sad sometimes, I walk around at three in the morning. I've been in the darkest of moments and I don't think you want to be around for that" 

"Who likes normal? I like you, stop trying to convince me not to like you" John said standing in front of Sherlock again 

Sherlock just hummed looking at John with a tilted head 

"You're a puzzle Sherlock, and I love puzzles"

_____________


End file.
